


Bard

by nenadala



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And So Much More, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Other, more than threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenadala/pseuds/nenadala
Summary: „Let me remind you that you are the only female heir in MiddleEarth. And you are kind, beautiful and clever. I must say it’s quite impressive you made it that far without dagger in your back or despotic husband."Bard said it all.This story isn't originally about him and OFC, but i like the way he changed everything, and his name was my working title, so i let it be that way. He deserves it :)Enjoy!





	1. Dale

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i know, my english sucks. But still it's fun to write and practice... I like this story, so enjoy!

„My lady, this is Bard the Dragonslayer, King of Dale,“ Gandalf said and i bowed a little to show this man a respect he so deserved.  
„Bard, thank you very much for you bravery. For everything you have done to save my friends.“ I held his hands in mine to assign importance to my words. He looked surprised, watching our entwined hands, considering. And eventually he smiled. „Then you must be Elorith.“  
I liked him in that very moment.  
Not even he was so handsome – he was tall, all muscles and broad shoulders, big callused hands – i could feel its roughness under my fingers – it all was speaking of hard work for living before he became a king, yet his face was very kind, his eyes dark, smart and observant. His curly hair was long and carelessy tied with single string, i could see silver strands in it and silver gleamed in his beard. Yes, he had lived long enough. And that all made him a great king.  
I caught a glimps of Thranduil beside me. He shifted, and i let go of Bards hands. But his eyes was still upon me, as if he was waiting, or wanting to say something.  
„So, let’s feast,“ said Thranduil eventually, holding my arm and leading me to my place. Dáin's dwarves were already there and eating, having fun of each other and i found myself enjoying their merry company. So different from the elven halls! Gandalf must had the same idea, and we spend wonderful time together at the party. And when there was to much laugh, too much ale was spilled, and jokes and songs all sung, i said goodbye to them and stood to leave to my chambers.  
Thranduil was talking with Bard – as his companion in last battle and traders of these days, they had so much to share, i could say. When i saw them together, i was token aback how very different they were.  
Thranduil – slender and taller, gracious in every move of his, with those fair silverish hair – all jewells, glimmering and ice. And Bard… i stopped a few steps before them, just to find right words. Brave king of Mankind.  
They noticed and turned to face me so they could except my goodbye.  
Thranduil stepped ahead. „My lady, i believe your chamber is already prepared to your taste. Can i ask your company for tomorrow morning?“  
„Sure, my lord. I will see you then.“ And I turned to the latter: „Bard, thank you for this beautiful feast.“  
„I thought you would enjoy company of your once companions.“  
„Oh, I did. Thank you very much. And i’m very eager to see your kingdom tomorrow so I will rest a little now. It is said your land is very beautiful and i’d be happy to see it whole.“  
He bowed one last time. „It would be pleasure to have you around. If it suits you, i would be honoured to by your guide. In the morning i’m unfortunately needed there but i can take you anywhere you would like to lately afternoon.“  
„Then it’s settled.“ I said very pleasedly. „Good night then.“  
***  
His castle truly was big and beautiful – made of white stone, history written on its walls with artefacts as reminders of ancient times. And when servant led me to his king, i was a little worried about finding my way back.  
„I could use a breadcrumps here.“ I said to Bard‘s back when i found him bent over his desk. He turned around, his brow furrowed but eventually he smiled as he remebered the old fairy tale.  
„Oh, it’s easy to forget that you are not Elf. And that you are of the same kind as me. That you grew up on similar stories.“  
I smiled knowingly. And nod to the rolls on his desk: „King’s work is never done, right?“  
He sighted. „As you know. I can imagine Thranduil has the same problem. Yet he is not as new to this as me.“ He looked at me inquisitively: „Talking about Thranduil, he didn’t answer my question about you yesterday. Sorry if i’m too rude, but how did it happend that you – princess of Gondor, raised by Elves, honored by dwarves – even in Thorin’s rare attention – live in Mirkwood?“  
„A little bit too rude, yes.“ I smiled. „But i offen ask myself exactly the same question.“  
I walked to sit at his desk right beside him. „After our challenging journey we have made with dwarves and after the Great Battle, Thranduil asked me to join him on his way to Mirkwood. I had to recover and land was still under the Orc’s raides, so i agreed. Mirkwood was – is – a pleasant place to live, you know. And Thranduil isn’t always so…“  
„…arrogant?“  
„Arrogant, yes,“ I winked at him. „He can be really enjoyable companion if i can say.“  
„I believe he tries. At your presence.“  
I shrugged. „You should know him better.“  
And my thougths wandered to all these winter nights we spent together in warm chambers of Mirkwood, simply being, talking, sharing our passion for books and good wine.  
„And is it true that you didn’t refuse Thorin’s offer yet? Didn’t Thranduil propose?“ he asked me after a while.  
„Oh, my lord, i almost forgot how courious humans are!“  
„Then it’s true.“  
„Bard the Bowman, i came here not to be inspected, but because i was offered a certain guide services.“  
„Oh, I beg your pardon. There is a way…“ he bowed and led me with the mischieveous smile of his.  
There was a hidden little balcony as we stepped through the door. So we were able to see all great courtyard and further - picturesque little rooftops of the town of Erebor. And the great lake.  
„Where would you like to go.“ He said while i was admiring the view.  
„Everywhere!“ I sighed. And when i realised what i did say, i add: „Let’s start with that secret garden over there!“ I pointed to small place of green atop the city walls – almost hidden behind one of the great towers. I watched Bard observed the garden for a while with his brows furrowed, considering the way. Well, he is a new King there after all…  
„Let’s go,“ he said finaly. He led me through the corridors, along the walls, upstairs, downstairs… And once in a while, i begged:“Don’t you dare to let me lost, my King.“  
„Finally,“ he said as he pushed the old rusty door open and let me in.  
„We‘ve found it!“  
The garden was small but so cute! It had to be former kitchen garden with a lot of herbs and overgrown vegetable. Old fruit trees were casting shadows during the afternoon heat. And there were benches too, and a fountain!  
I found an old watering can and begun to water drying plants. „I can imagine, its former keeper died,“ I said cautiously to Bard’s contemplative form.  
„Probably.“ He nodded. And it looked like his all being went sad.  
I finished watering and found a very special plant i wanted to inspect. It was beiín, i knew it from my short stay in Rivendell, Elrond always treat it like the one of the most precious herbs. I rubbed it in my palms and stepped closer to Bard. I had his attention again when i put my finger on his temples from behind. I could tell he froze for the first moment, so i just whispered: „Calm down, it’s supposed to be soothing plant.“ And eventually he started to melt while i rubbed the sweet-smelling leaves to his forehead. I really enjoyed touching him, i realised. He – the mighty King of Dale - let me do this to him. Silent satisfied moan left his lips once in a while. Finally i kissed his forehead where my fingers were a second ago. Like brother i kissed him.  
He looked like right awaken. For a while we said nothing. Then i smiled to break the silence, patting his shoulder and turn to pick sweet fruit from the strawberry plants.  
He watched me, and after a while he joined me. „Kids will love these.“ I said. And his smile went so wide i couldn’t help myself and went along.  
„So Thorin…“ he said out of blue.  
„Bard! Are you always so insistent?“  
He shrugged. „Might be.“  
I sighted. „Well. Thorin. He is very imposing man, you know…“  
His laugh made my brow knitted. „You know what i mean! And we came throught this all together. I like him, i really do. He is so brave, so good, so noble! But he is a dwarf after all, he lives in dangeons, for gods sake! So stop laughing please. Why i’m telling you this at first place? “  
„I asked you to tell me. I just want to know my chances.“  
I watched him intently.  
„But there is also Thranduil…“ He added and watched me back.  
„There is no Thranduil.“ I said.  
„Yes, he is. Even if you don’t want to know.“  
„What do you mean?“  
„He cares for you, like no other being i daresay. Because otherwise i would wonder why is he watching us right now from the west tower.“  
I tried so hard not to look that way. „Are you kidding me?“  
„No, i’m not.“  
„How long do you know?“  
„For a while. How bad it would be if i kissed you?“ he asked with a cheeky smile.  
I stood up from the little strawberry field, brushing the grime from my skirt and hands and said: „Bard, would you please take me to my chamber. I think i must have some talk with one certain Elvenking.“ 

**  
„How sweet creature you are,“ said Thranduil and i could feel strange bitterness in these words.  
„You wanted me to come to Dale with you, didn’t you?“ I replied watching him approaching to me. He wouldn’t sit, no, he was too eager to show me his „highness“ towering over me. His robe brushed my face in process and it was like a smack.  
„Yes, i did.“  
„What for?“  
„I told you – i wanted you to see your old friends from Lonely Mountain. They are friends of mine too.“  
„And?“  
„And i enjoy being in your company.“  
„Indeed…“ I muttered.  
He hold his hand for me. I took it, but instead of standing i simply tugged him down. He woudn’t allow this if he didn’t want to. But he did. Now we were face to face.  
„What do you want from me?“ I asked.  
His cold eyes were calm as ever.  
„Tell me. You know, i fail everytime i try to read you expression.“ I pushed him a little.  
„Too bad.“ He said. His sleek hand went to my knee, i watched the bright white ring on his middle finger and felt the warmth radiating from his palm. He never touched me that way and it was hypnotizing. His thumb running small circles on my knee.  
„Because if you could read it, you would know i really don’t appreaciate the way you spend your time here.“  
His other hand went to my face, and brushed some strands of my cheeks, his thumb trailed over my lips. It tickled, and i pulled back on instinct. „Let me,“ he whispered. I couldn’t drop my gaze from his courious eyes. „Thranduil, i’ve been in your palace for months, and this is the closest we ever have been.“  
„I know. I can be patient.“  
In that very moment he should kiss me. I would let him. But no. He would never… He simply touch my face, scrutinizing my every single expresion of his caressing. The way i let him.  
„I told you i like being in your company,“ he whispered. „That one is true. But i also really love to show up what i possesed, what is mine.“  
Before i could become aware what he just said, there was a silent knocking on the door.  
„Enter!“ Thranduil shouted angry, startling me.  
A courteous Elf came in and bowed, realisation of King‘s and mine proximity all around his face: „My lady, i’m here to announce the arrival of King Thorin the Oakenshield, as you wished.“  
I darted restlessy, but Thranduils hand stopped me in my tracks. „Easy, my lady.“  
„You are dissmised,“ he said to an Elf, and turn me around to face him. I was expecting anything, but i really wasn’t ready for his gentle hand on my face and silent: „Enjoy your reunion, my lady. And then come back to me.“


	2. 2.

I practically run to the main hall. There was a fuss about King’s arrival, no doubt. Servants were everywhere, moving things from place to other place, bringing trays of feast, carrying barrels of beer… When i reached the main hall, i was finally able to see them. Big group of Dwarves from Erebor– loud, hailing their King, throwing arms, hugging, discussing, joking… And Thorin – Thorin in the centre of this. Taller than the others, black bear fur over his broad shoulders, his long black curly hair more silver, then i remembered, golden crown on his head – everything about him says he was noble, he was powerful and mighty. I leant against the pillar, just to catch my breath and enjoy the view.   
Then he saw me. His expression as stone as ever, but his eyes betrayed him – like everytime before. I was able to read the love and emotions in that sigh. His lips were formulating „My lady…“ as I came to him with broad smile. And being among my friends, being among those heartfelted dwarves, i let myself be led to his arms. He hugged me tight. And i hugged him back. My king… i coudn’t get enough of his smell, i just stayed in his arms, enjoying the warm and strenght of his embrace. He smelled like fire, leather and iron, like underground spring. Like the nights i slept by his side on our journey.   
„My King.“ I whispered.   
Dwarves were cheering around us as i pulled away, embarassed a little. But Thorin’s huge hand went to my cheeks and touched me there, like before, like ages before. „Let’s meet later, my love.“ He whispered back. His gentle eyes wanting to say so much.   
I nodded and let him to his companions. Everyone was there! A was dragged to hug Kili and Fili, laughing hard. And i found myself lost in embrace of red and grey beards.  
After the merry feast, i was asked by one of the servants to follow him. He led me to distant chambers where the King Thorin stayed.   
His „Come in!“ loud and impatient.   
He was standing by the window, finally without his armour, in simple linen shirt, as i remember him from our first days. I wanted to hug him since our meeting, yet now – seeing him, being with him alone – it didn’t look like a best idea. But i came to him closer anyway. The same smell, the same warmth, same deep moan of contentment when he drawn me closer.   
„I missed you so bad.“ He said to my hair. His warm huge hands embracing my waist – pulling me even closer.   
My hand went to his hair on its own accord, touching his locks, examining gray strands in it. „Oh, this is new!“ i stated when my fingers touched the crown. Old ancient piece of gold and gems. „I like it.“ I smiled. And he kissed that smile of mine. His lips hot and eager. I gasped in his tight embrace.   
„Would you stay tonight?“ he purred. I met his eyes so loving i was halfway persuaded to say yes, but eventually i shook my head.   
„I can’t, you know that.“   
„Because of Thranduil?“ Ha asked with hint of anger in his voice.   
„Because of us – because we agreed to not to go too far a long time ago. We agreed about our distance. You are the King of Lonely Mountain now. Not any wandering dwarf from Misty Mountains.“  
„That bloody distance or agreement didn’t help with my hunger for you…“   
His low pitched rusty voice made me shiver. I let him to hold me close, kissing my jaw, and neck… i gasped. „Thorin, it’s too much…“   
„I know. I just can’t stop thinking about all those nights with you.“   
„Those nights were innocent, you know that.“   
„Not that innocent, i daresay.“   
I hide my blushing face on his shoulder. „Let’s talk about Tranduil, i believe it would be distracting enough.“   
„Nice try,“ he said and kissed my ear, his brushing beard made me shiver. „But no. How could you forget that night after the Battle?“   
„You can’t count that one, I thought you were dead.“   
„Did i acted like dead that night?“   
„Thorin! We never crossed that line. We never did anything to be ashamed of.“  
„I wouldn’t be ashamed of anything i could imagine doing with you… There would be no good of me – knowing your every sweet spot, if i wasn’t able to use it to pleasure you. “   
„Stop!“  
He suddenly stepped away, turning his back to me. And I alredy missed his warm body, his hungry eyes and strong hands on me.   
„I appreciate he gave you a shelter when i wasn’t able to, but i can’t stand that you are with him! Of all possible beings in MiddleEarth!“   
„I’m not… with him.“ I whispered. „I’ve always been only his guest.“   
„I doubt that.“   
„Thorin…! Are you discussing my honour just now?“   
His sadness was like a huge great abyss between us. I knew him so well. The things just went wrong than he hoped.   
„I can’t see the Grey Wizard without an anger since that day.“   
„I know…“   
„He changed everything! It wasn’t his call to say such a horrible things to you, to me!“  
Yes, anger is good. Anger is better than sadness. „He just had to. You know him. I do not blame him.“   
He sat on his bed, face in hands. I propped myself beside him, touching his shoulders.   
„I just want to have you in my arms again. I thought about it since you left. I want to fall asleep with you, i want to wake up beside you! Just like before. I… I don’t need more.“ His desperate angry cry startled me.   
„I can wait with you till you fall asleep.“ I said carefully, my fingers playing with his long locks. „Do you want me to?“   
He said nothing but started to strip himself slowly. By the light of the candles i was able to see his broad bare chest and i didn’t look away, even when he smirked at my inspection. His beautiful body much more scarred than i remembered. „Thorin, you are so reckless...!“  
He laid down, waiting. I shrugged my shawl off, suddenly aware of his eyes on my body in thin elven dress. I let my hands wander over his form, touching every new scar i found there, even the old one i knew so good. Huge red tissue on his right arm from the fight with Orcs… „I was there too,“ i whispered.   
„I realised you cared for me that day. When you tended my wounds.“   
I smiled. „I cared for you a long time ago, you thickheaded Dwarf.“  
„I’m glad to know, that life with noble Elves didn’t make you less mouthy, princess.“ He patted my knee carefully.   
Oh.   
I could feel my eyes watering in that moment. This was too much.   
„My love… i didn’t want to be mean.“  
„It’s not that! It’s … that silly name you used to call me.“  
I whiped the tears from my eyes quickly. My wet fingers trailed the ancient runes on his muscled arms…i knew them. He taught me to read it properly ages ago. To know him. Now I could see his desperate fight to stay calm, his muscles flexing under my touch as we both remebered those careless sweet times.   
„Any new tattoo…?“ i asked.   
He nodded, and simple arched brow inviting me to find it for myself. I touched every sign i recognized from times before. When we laid naked in the nights before the Great Battle.  
„This one says your name – Thorin, this one’s been addend later - the Oakenshield, this is your father, your grandfather, this is the Lonely Mountain, these are you brothers, this is your oath...“ I touched the last one – long rune sign written to the soft skin almost hidden in dark hair of his chest. And then i saw it – tattoo just under his hearth. Small, more delicate than others. I arched a brow in soundless question.   
„Elorith,“ he said. „It says Elorith.“   
I kissed the sign tenderly, slowly and he groaned. His hand was caressing my hair, and whiped the tears from my cheeks.   
„You shouldn’t do this.. oh!“ he cried out when i bite him there.   
He was so desperately trying to stay awake, it almost broke my heart, but eventually his arms fell from my sides, and his face softened. I kissed him one last time. Not daring to think about the other day without him.   
I went out of his chamber but i wasn’t able to go back to my place. I couldn’t stand the loneliness of it. Pretencious room with stunning dresses and priceless jewells – gifts from Thranduil.


	3. 3.

„Long day?“   
I almost jumped in horror. I wasn’t expecting anybody in „my“ secret garden that late. I hoped to find some peace in here.   
„Bard, you scared me to death!“ I sighed.   
Garden was mostly dark, but i could see him lying under one of the trees. I came to him, and he moved to give me some space for myself. The grass was soft and comfy here and i enjoyed the warmth radiating from it. Smell of herbs around us.   
We were resting for a while, stars above the town were bright and cold.   
„So. Thorin arrived. He really is imposing man i must say. And skillful trader. It is not easy to make a deal with him.“   
„He is.“ I said hoping that he will catch my reluctance for this theme.   
„And you don’t want to talk about him right now.“   
„I don’t want to, yes.“   
He propped himself on his elbow, watching me intently. I let him.   
„You are extraordinary. But you unfortunaly fell in between dwarf‘s and elf‘s quarrel. But you seem to be strong enough to handle it.“ He stated carefully.   
„And you often talk before you think.“   
„No, never. Believe me, i really thought about saying this to you. I thought about it often.“   
We shared a smile and felt to comforting silence. The town under was still awaken, still bubbling with laugh and cheer, and we were part of it yet far away.  
„I thing I’ll sleep,“ i whispered mostly to myself. And after a while from the sweet tired haze i could feel him shifting beside me, pulling me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and let myself fall asleep.   
***  
I woke up when sun reached my eyes in the morning. Birds were singing in the tree above me, and i felt well rested, content and happy. I realised Bard's cloak on me, but no one in sight.   
I left the cloak in the garden, and went to find something to eat.   
There was strange silent in the halls. „Dwarves must celebrate to the bright morning,“ I stated seeing only royal family having their breakfast.   
Bain laughed: „Yes! They were babbling so much! There were quarrels and jokes and stories till the first light!“  
„How do YOU even know?“ said Bard and bowed to me. „Please, join us.“   
I sat by his side, helping his little girl cutting her food in process.   
„Did you sleep well?“ he said lowering his voice only for me to hear.  
„Yes, i did, thank you. It seems to me i sleep better while i am outside the door. It felt like on the journey again.“   
Sigrid must have catch it, because she asked: „Weren‘t you afraid of the night sounds?“   
I laughed. „You can’t hear any night sounds while you are sleeping with bunch of dwarves, believe me.“  
The breakfast was pleasant, kids were asking about the journey, about Elves and everything – eager to know every detail. But when i spotted an terrified Elf servant at the door, i excused myself and followed him. 

Thranduil was furious. His always calm mask had slipped and showed me terrifiyng person underneath.   
„You didn’t slept in your room!“ He shouted.   
„How would you know?“ i asked innocently even when i was weak and scared.   
He stopped in front of me. „Because, my dear, i was there. Waiting for you whole night. Where were you?“   
„I was in the garden.“   
„Whole night?“   
„Yes, i slept there.“  
„Alone?“   
„No.“   
He cried loud.   
He was handsome even if he was furious, i must admitted. His movements always so gracious. His long silver hair dancing around his beautiful face. I remeber the day i saw him in the battle for the first time. As stunning as horrifying. But now i found myself not as frightend as i was before.  
„Do you care for me?“   
He froze. While turning away from my he said simple: „I don’t want to know who you were with. I would have to slay him.“  
He cared for me, and he told me that his own way.   
I realised the dress lying on his bed and i stepped closer not able to resist a need to touch that stunning piece of craftwork – dress of pure white with delicate silver emboridery. I looked at Thranduil looking at me. Embroidery was matching with the pattern on his sword.   
„Now, Thranduil, you really surpassed yourself.“   
His eyes showed some passion about the dress and i played along.  
„Put these on and join me tonight at the feast,“ he said.  
„As if Thorin didn’t already know that you – i quote – possesed me.“   
His arrogant smirk back again. „Will you?“   
„I will. You know i will.“   
I touched the delicate fabric one last time, before i felt his proximity behind my back. „May i?“   
I said nothing, too taken aback, and he started with lacing on the back of my current dress. I let out surpriced gasp. His fingers moving swiftly till the upper dress fell open, and pooled at my ankles. For a moment, i could feel his breath on my neck, his hair tickling. And he kissed my shoulder lightly. He never ever touched me like this before, he had never kissed the hand of mine or other woman in simple courtessy. Through the thin underskirt, i could feel his provoking warmth, his hands moving over my body, not touching, just hovering.   
It was intoxicating. And i was waiting for more.   
Then he leant to grab the new dress, his chest brushing mine, holding me at place with his hand over my waist. I let him wrap the soft fabric around my almost naked form, and he stepped in front of me to fasten the silver strings in tight elegant knot. I watched him intently. His beautiful face looked focused on the task, his brow forrowed.   
„What is the game you are playing with me?“ I asked silently.   
He stepped aback, his eyes trailing his work and eventually nodded with satisfaction. „I knew it will look stunning on you.“ And then – he drawn me to him with one swift move, his expression unreadable: „I can smell them on you. Yet I’m not angry, i can see you did nothing wrong then that. I see your chastity very clearly. Let it stay that way.“   
I blinked in pure panic. „What?“   
He let go of me, moving to the table with carafe of wine, then he returned with two full glasses. The wine was strong and sweet. I instantly felt my nerves settled a little. He shrugged of his cloak and put his crown aside, and lay down on a bed. „You owe me one peaceful sleep right now. Come here.“   
I joined him in the sheets hesitately. Not even touching him, yet my whole being very aware of his lean body beside me.  
„Sing me a song.“ he asked with closed eyes. And i did. I sang one of those ancient lullabies from my land, and moved closer to him to sing gently into his ear, my fingers playing with soft strands of hair, and he let me. After a while, he seem to be sleeping and i propped myself to get out of the bed.   
„Stay.“ He said. His hand grabbed my wrist with iron grip.   
Ok, i could do it. I could stay while he was sleeping one of his short sleeps, and watch his perfect soften face, as if carved from pale marble, anable to blush or redden. Always deliberately cool.   
**   
It was getting dark when Thranduil stirred. Still holding my wrist, me in very strange position, because i was trying to read a book he left on his bed, he pulled me closer, spooning me, nuzzling my hair and breathing me in.   
My heart skipped a beat in that very moment, when his hands went diractly to my hips, his fingers caressing, exploring, pulling the thin fabric up my tights, while his groin was moving against me slowly, muttering sensless words in elvish. Nuzzling my hair, his breath became shallow… I let out a sigh i wasn’t able to hold anymore.   
And he woke up. Practically jumped of off the bed looking at me with horror in his wide eyes as if i was a ghost. „I thought i was dreaming.“ He said after a while turning away.   
„Let’s say you did.“ I stand up, putting my beautiful dress on its place… I tried so hard not to sound sad. But i failed. „Was… Did you… Did you think i was your…?“   
„No!“ he said quickly. „I knew you were by my side! A just didn’t realised i was really doing the things i was dreaming about.“   
I nodded. I can go with it.   
„Forgive me.“ He said, not even daring to look at me.   
„Let’s go to a feast, Thranduil.“


	4. 4.

The hall was like a huge beehive. Noble men and women of all possible races were strolling all around. Everything was decorated, everyone was there. Merry dwarves, calm elves, proud people… kings, nobles, their heirs and kids. Very long tables of mouth-watering delicatesses, barrels of ale and wine...  
I meet Thranduil right before the entry. He looked me over and nodded. „You look gorgeous. Human maids can do their job – surprisingly.“  
I bowed and felt my cheeks blush. I must really looked good, he never ever told me anything like that before. His eyes were wandering all over my body in dress he gave me and admiring the intricate hairstyle, touching gently one of the smallest braids. With pleased nod, he hold his hand for me and i let myself be guided to the hall.  
Oh, i almost forget how other beings of MiddleEarth acted when they meet Thranduil for the first time. Chattering stoped immediately and every eyes were upon us. „See? Be good,“ I whispered through my fake wide smile.  
„This is not about me today, my lady. That’s about you and your perfect appereance.“  
I bowed a little as i was supposed to, confused, and we went directly to the throne. Bard was there, and i hold his gaze gratfully to calm myself down. I realised he had this effect on me all the time. He was dressed in black tunic, his plain crown matching with everything about this kingdom – it was unpretentious, real, genuine. „Eloreth, King Thranduil.“  
„Eloreth! You are so beautiful like this!“ said Sigrid.  
And that was it. How simple. I let go of Thranduil’s hand and hugged her tight as she came closer.  
„What a dress! Can i touch it? Must have been from the Elves, right? How gorgeous fabric! And that lace!“  
Thranduil raised one brow at me with an expression telling me: „See?“  
And when we were leaving, he add: „I could like that little human child. She does have a taste.“  
I playfully hit his arm.  
Then i saw Thorin. He was leaning against one of the pillars, watching us with unreadable expression. His head lowered a little. I just knew he was angry. I let my eyes wander to find a wizard standing nearby watching Thorin too. This will be a very long night, i sighed.  
But soon musicians started to play and it was excellent, merry and untamed - the way i love. I could feel my feet shifting and hips swaying a little, and there was someone whe noticed.,,  
„May i, my lady?“  
„Kili! You are not wasting your time, they have just started.“  
„I had to, or Fili would come for you first,“  
„Oh, i see,“ a laughed when i saw his brother frowning. „Next one, Fili?“  
Kili’s company made me laugh, it was such a pleasure – he always was the cheeky one, the funny one. And i really enjoyed our dance, like nobody was watching, and we just felt the music playing for us. I hugged him after couple of songs, behind his shoulder smiling Mithrandir.  
But there was Fili, pushing Kili of me, holding my hand: “Next one, little brother. There are other dwarves waiting for our beautiful lady.”  
“Other dwarves? All of them?” I laughed, and let myself being spin around. Fili already singing along with the musicians. “Only Dwalin, Balin, Bofur… Not Bombur, you know his sore knee. But Ori, Dori…”  
“Stop!” I laughed.  
With another spin, i felt much taller body pressed againts mine, stopping me in my tracks. Mischieveous dark eyes.  
„Bard.“ I said with a bow.  
„Sorry, my friend,“ he winked at Fili. „But there are too many dwarves in a line. And you know – i’m the king here.“  
He drawn me close and i laid my hands on his shouldres.  
„Sorry. Sigrid and Tilda made me. They almost talked my ears off. I don’t even dance!“  
„You are doing good,“ I said and waved at two gigglings girls on the throne. Even Bain looked like enjoying his father’s performance.  
„I hope that wicked kids realised that i could end up with a dagger in my ribs.“  
„Don’t worry, dwarves are rather nice companions, they will forgive you eventually.“  
„I mean Thranduil and Thorin,“ shrugged Bard turning me to face both of them - the were sitting at the table now, not enjoying the feast, not at all. Thorin dark as god of wrath himself. Thranduil trying to seem not intersted, but failing with every glance over his shoulder.  
„Oh.“  
„Do you always look so excited talking about your suitors?“  
„They are not my suitors.“  
„So why they look at us like they wanted to gut me right now?“  
„I want to gut you right now.“ I stated.  
„Oh, you deserve them!“  
„Should i switch you for Bain? I think he can handle lady better than you.“  
He laughed: „I think i just let you go. Over there is one very dangerously looking dwarf waiting for you company. He looks like he would eat me and my kids for dinner.“ And with that he bowed, and kissed my hand.  
„Mister Dwalin!“ I hugged that grumpy dwarf and frowned at Bard in process. He just shook his head with that wide grin of his.  
I was so glad i was dancing, i had merry company for whole night, i didn’t have to think too much – like where am i supposed to sit at the table. With Thranduil and elves? With Dale nobility? With dwarves (and Thorin)? And at the end, when my feet hurt a lot, i just hang out with king’s kids, sitting with them by the throne, laughing with both dwarvish brothers as they joined us. And when little Tilda fell asleep in my arms, i was happy, i was just sitting, petting her hair and smiling. Bard took pity of her, and bowed to pick her up from my arms. „You are even more beautiful like that,“ he said to me quickly, almost inaudibly, not meeting my eyes, i had a feeling it didn’t happend, i must have overheard. Tilda protested, holding me tight. „Hush, I will carry you,“ I said then.  
„Well, then i will lead you.“ Bard helped me up, and took a lead to their chambers, where i could lay Tilda to her bed. In her silent room she didn’t even flinched when Bard wrapped her in blanket. „Thank you,“ he whispered when he closed the door. The hall was cold and empty, but Bard offered me a hand to lead me back to feast, it was solid and warm.  
„You are so lucky you have them,“ i said.  
„I’m.“  
„Do they… remember their mother yet?“ I dared to ask.  
„I don’t think so, Bain maybe, but even he was very small when she died – giving birth to Tilda.“  
„Oh, i’m sorry, it must have been hard for you.“  
„It was. But as you said – i am lucky I have them. They are the reason i live. They are the reason i fight even when it seems hopeless.“  
I turned to him. „You are a very good man, Bard the Dragonslayer.“  
It looks like i have a new hobby – to make this man smile.  
The main hall was still buzzing, i let go of Bard’s hand when we entered. Thranduil was nowhere to be seen. Interesting. But his guards were still at their place. Even more interesting.  
I met Thorin eyes. I hesitated for a second, not sure if i can handle my emotions on a public place. But i could try. I went to him slowly, talking with others, giving him a chance to give me a sign he don’t want to talk to me. But he never left his eyes of me.  
„Thorin.“  
„My lady.“  
I sat beside him, giving my hand to his. He hold it tight. „You look happy when you dance.“  
„Yet you didn’t seem to enjoy the sight so much.“  
„Oh, i did. Once in a while. It depends on who you were dancing with.“  
„I see.“  
His fingers where touching my hand gently, his thumb caressing my knuckles.  
„Even this very innocent touch feels seductive,“ i lowered the voice.  
„It is meant to be seductive.“  
„That’s the reason why i can’t even dance with you. Can you imagine that?“  
„Oh, i can,“ he purred. Leaning closer to me, brushing his beard over my naked shoulder and i shivered.  
„It shouldn’t have been that difficult. We should have all these simple things,“ I turned to face him startled but deep sadness in his voice.  
„Nothing is simple between us.“  
„I know.“  
„My lady?“ i almost jumped, when someone‘s hand touched my shoulder. „Sorry, i didn't want to scare you, but i was talking to you for a while now.“  
Thranduil’s guard. I felt my cheeks redden. „I beg your pardon, what did you say?“  
„My lady, King Thranduil told me to guide you back. Now.“ he said with a bow. Poor guy, he even didn't dare to look at me.  
„Are you kidding me?“ Thorin’s angry voice roar over others in the hall. I must have looked as shocked as the guard because he lower voice and anger a little, but shook his head in disbelieve. „Don’t you want to ask her first? If she wants to come?“  
„Thorin…“ i tried to calm him.  
But it was the last drop. He was furious, no way i could calm him. Guard looked at me and back at Thorin. That would be bad…  
…if there wasn’t Gandalf.  
„Oh, Eloreth, i’m not going to coax you into dance with an old man, but would you please join me? I would be honored to sit with you for a while and listen to your sweet voice, it would be a music to my old ears.“  
„Oh, you! Not you againg!“ shouted Thorin.  
I stood without a glance at him and let myself being led to Gandalf’s place. „Thank you, Mithrandir. It was close.“  
„Yes, it was. But i really want to talk to you for a while.“  
„Well, i’m listening.“  
„How is the King?“  
I frowned. „Which one?“  
His mischieveous smile told me enough: „You tell me.“  
„It is not funny, Gandalf.“  
Over his tall figure i could see very grumpy Thorin arguing with other victim of his wrath. I sighed. „You‘ve changed everything. You change everything all the time, but this was too much. The thing we had was precious to us, something we held onto in the most though times of our lives. Maybe you even didn’t realised… maybe there could be other way?“  
He hold my hand quickly and catched my eyes: „I did realised. And i’m truly sorry. I wouldn’t do it, if i wasn’t convinced. But it was necessary. And i know you thought about it too. You are the stronger one.“  
„Sometimes i think i’m the one who wasn’t in love so deeply,“ i shrugged.  
„You were, my dear, you still are. But you are strong enough to handle it.“  
„It’s so unfair. Do you know that i fell for him before i knew he was a King? And he didn’t know anything about me. Yet we ended up like this – because we are born regal, we are not supposed to be together.“  
He nodded, and pet my hand: „I know it hurts. But don’t dispair, there will be a lot of good in your life. And the worst things are over you. Everything is ahead.“  
I looked over his shoulder and there was Bard with unreadable expresion…

**

I found him waiting in the garden. I simply took a seat beside him and sighed.   
„I’m waiting for some answers.“ His face was still concerned.   
„And i’m here to give you that.“ I sighed. „I can’t be with Thorin. And i can’t be with Thranduil. And they haven’t process it yet. It is that simple.“   
„I can see your struggle, but for the gods sake, why? You seem to have your own free will, you seem to be old enough to raised your own calls and claims. It clearly would bring some peace into MiddleEarth. Dwarves and Elves would eventually settle.“   
I shrugged. „I can’t. I can’t be with Thorin, even if i want to – when we were together before the Great Battle – the Wizard told us that when we… you know… if we give into the love, the passions we so strongly felt, we would have a child, a son, and he would became an heir of Erebor throne and also of Gondor after the death of its heirs – as he saw it coming.“   
„…and it would split MiddleEarth in a half,“ he gasped.  
„Sooner or later.“  
„I see.“   
„Thorin was mad as you can imagine. He started to hate the Wizard with all of his heart.“  
„I noticed.“   
I braced myself only for a sad smile. „I envy you. You are a king, but of different kind. Your kingdom is new, it is all yours, it is not bound to ancient principles. And you can find your queen as you wish, or you don’t need to – it’s up to you. But my life seems to be only about marriage or boundaries or...“  
He stared at me. „Let me remind you that you are only female heir in MiddleEarth. And you are kind, beautiful and clever. I must say it’s quite impressive you made it that far without dagger in your back or despotic husband, I know Gondor, i’ve been there.“  
„Hm, talking about despotic husbands...“   
He was silent for a while, then he asked.:“Keep going, please.“   
„So, Thranduil… it is very different chapter.“   
We shared smiled and he winked at me: „It appears to me, that he just love to have you for himself, like a very precious gem, to show up to his former foe.“   
„Close enough, but not exactly so,“ I shrugged. „He took a good care of me when i was wounded and sick and all… He took me to great elves in Mirkwood and tended me very well. I can’t thank him enough. And we do share some kind of… feelings, proximity, but... Do you know about the tale?“   
„Tale?“   
„He had a wife. And he lost her a millenias before we both were born. But elvish vows are unbreakable.“  
„Oh. So – he is voewed to love his deceased wife for his entire… what, for eternity?“   
„He is supposed to, yes. But… as you can see. Elves are emotional too. At least some of them. Sometimes. And he has no intention in letting me go as you can see.“ I frowned.   
He watched me intently. „What the hell will you do.“   
„I have no idea.“   
We sat in a comforting silent. „Come here,“ he said and i could feel his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I grabbed the hem of his cloak to stay as close as possible, feeling his beating heart, his warmth and manly smell. This one man was easy. This man was of my kind, i can read his manners, every single expression.   
„Do you know, he can smell you on me everytime, we touch? He can smell even your intentions,“ i said.   
„Oh, really? I’m not suprised at all. He looks like a male witch. I have a feeling that he sees through my whole being everytime he looks at me.“  
I laughed. „He likes you, Bard. Even when you keep touching me.“   
I could feel his silent laugh bubbling in his chest. „Do you know what? Let’s mess with him a little.“   
His fingers stroked some strands from my face, and moved to face me. And he kissed me slowly, his beard scratching my chin. He silently hummed into the kiss, and it was so sweet i let myself drown into the embrace. I should be surprised, but i wasn’t. I kissed him back. Slowly, carefully, but eventually we ended up gasping for air, looking at each other.   
„Please, try to avoid him tonight, or he will kill me. My intentions’s are very sinful right now.“


	5. 5.

„You tried to wash him from you so hard, didn’t you?“  
I shrugged. „I didn’t want to make you mad… or sad, it it's even possible.“   
He sighed. „I see.“   
Thranduil was walking around me, watching me intently. I knew he had every right to be furious but something about him told me i'm wrong.   
„I can’t give you, what you seek,“ his said eventually.  
„What exactly do you mean?“   
„I can’t touch you the way you need. I can’t comfort or pleasure you… I can’t show my affection in physical way. It is forbidden for me, you know that. But i can’t let you go too.“   
„I don’t understand, Thranduil, yet i really try.“ I frowned. „I mean – i know elvish rules, you made that clear quite soon, but look around! There were other rules about elf and human marriage, and what we have now? Everything changes, Thranduil! And if you don’t want me at all, so – it’s not difficult to let me go! Why are you so insistent?“  
„I know about the prophecy of Gandalf the Grey – about you and Thorin.“   
I blinked surprised.   
„He told me a long time ago. That would effect Elves the most, so at the beginning i was just making sure, it will be going the right way. Making my former foe mad was just pleasurable bonus.“  
I hide my face from him, ashamed. „I didn’t know that you knew.“  
He step closer and with his index finger he traced my jaw to make me look at him.   
„Yet i didn’t expect it would be such a pleasure to have you around. You are noble, you are sweet, perfect one. I didn’t want to let you go even there is no danger from Dwarves. And by the time i asked Gandalf for another prophecy. For me and you.“   
I stared at him in disbelieve. „You did what? Why Gandalf didn’t tell me?“   
„I asked him no to.“  
„Maybe you would like to tell me now?“   
He paced the room for a while, drinking wine, considering. „Thranduil! Speak to me!“ My patience long gone.   
He didn’t look at me while talking, he was just staring out of the window.   
„I will raise your child.“   
I was watching his back waiting for any hint that would clear his unbelievable words. „You will raised what… What did you say?“   
„We are here because he told me, that you are supposed to find the one who will give you a child here – in Dale.“   
„You!“ I shouted. „You – damned magical creatures! Playing your games with humans, i don’t believe you a word! I hate your calm, i hate your silly prophecies!“   
He cought me. „You don’t need to be mad at me. I just want the best for you. And i’m here to help you. I will love your child as mine own. It will safe Middle-Earth, you know as well.“  
I felt tears running down my cheeks. He whiped them carefully. And in his eyes i could see something very close to pity.   
„A child…“ i whispered.   
„A boy. In Gandalf’s prophecy i was the one who name him, raise him and teach him. And it’s time.“  
„How simple it sounds,“ I whispered.   
„It is not that complicated…“ He replied, but i stopped him: „Says the one who can’t touch me without a flinch.“   
„I don’t see how these two things may be connected," he frowned.   
I turned away, whispering: "I don't believe you. Why i shoudn't just walk away and leave with Thorin? I have enough of your witchcraft manipulation."  
He cought me before i was able to leave. Holding me tight. "I'm not a liar, you know that. And it is hard for me too. I don't want to share."   
"It's not sharing if you don't act like you are my... whatever."   
His expression seemed hurt, but with Thranduil it was hard to tell.   
I shook my head not able to play along. It was too surreal.  
"I know you realise it is too important," he stated.   
I smirked. „I can’t go to Thorin, you know that.“  
„I don‘t mean him, do you not give an attention? I have the other… smell on you…on my mind. His intentions are more clear.“  
„Do you mean…?“   
„Bard. Everything about him says he desire you, but not that posessive way…“  
„Not the way like you do.“   
„No.“   
„Thranduil, are you just trying to say that you found me a lover?“   
He nodded. „Yes. I want you to bed him. And then come back with me. Am I clear?“   
I nodded, but didn’d understand at all.   
He said simple: „Then it’s settled.“

***   
„Won’t you cut my throat?“ Bard asked Thranduil. He was on the edge i could tell.   
„I won’t“   
We met late at night, my hands were shaking as Thranduil desperately tried to avert looking at me, on the other hand Bard was catching every glance i was able to give. Thranduil was talking his plan. His so called „prophecy“.   
„This isn’t true.“ I whispered.   
Bard stood calm, his expression didn’t change at all. On Thranduil‘s last – and the most important question: „Will you do it?“ he simply nodded.   
Thranduil brought us glasses of earthy red wine, thick as blood.   
„What is it, Thranduil? What are we drinking, it tastes strange,“ i was studying small bottle on the table.  
„Don’t worry, my dear, it’s an elvish potion.“  
„Elvish potion? What for?“   
He thought about it before he stated: „It’s against the possible consequences of your first act. We just have to make up if this is going to work before our final agreement. So i thought you could use this. “   
My head spinned. „Final agreement… Are we really doing that? And are you trying to tell me there will be other acts? You are really not wasting our time.“   
Bard was silent at my side, but eventually he drank his glass. „Tastes good.“   
Thranduil nodded in agreement. „The potion will last for a while. And i will give you one bottle for tomorrow, drink it in the morning. So the time is up to you, but try not to hesitate.“   
Bard‘s eyes were on me almost all the time. I felt sick. And i felt sorry for him, and also for myself. I turned to him to hold his hands. „I like you, Bard the Bowman, I really do. Please, keep this in mind. But that way...“ I wasn’t able to comprehence a simple sentence. He hugged me tight, whispering calming words into my hair. „I desire you since the moment i saw you… I know you can see it. We are in this together.“   
And we kissed hesitantely, his soft lips gently caressing mine. His humming incredibly turning on. „This will be a good thing, you know?“ He whispered and i finally nodded.   
Bard then turned to Thranduil silently standing a few feets away:“ We will do it.“


	6. 6

I couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about Thorin sleeping few chambers away, about his sad eyes, i was crying a little, i was thinking about Bard’s soft lips and his calming presence, and about Thorin again. Why Thranduil looked so sad? I was thinking about the elvish potion, that tasted like blood. And Thorin again.   
Oh.   
I sat on my bed immediately. Thorin and elvish potion… i glanced at the bottle of strong wine standing on my desk at the same place, where Thranduil left it few hours before. 

For Thorin, for me, for all we had and lost i had to do it. 

Thorin’s door were guarded well. I knew that. But i was expecting that both dangerously looking guards would know me and let me in. But i didn’t recognize them at all.   
„Hey, guys, i really need to see your king now. No tomorrow, no other day. Now!“ I was loosing my nerves.   
„My lady, Thorin looked really terrible tonight. He needs a rest. He told us that no one – i quote: no one - should bother him.“   
„This lady is no bother to him,“ i could here familiar voice from behind me. No, he should not be here right now. „Let her in.“   
„Mithrandir…“ i bowed. Like he was about to see my intentions, like he would be able to notice bottle i was hiding under my shawl. Maybe he did. But he said nothing.   
„Gandalf the Grey,“ said older guard. „It will be on your own responsibility.“   
But with that, he opened the door silently and i slipped inside. And the last thing i could hear was Mithrandir’s cryptic: “These two have been my responsibility for a very long time now.“  
The room was dim, lighten just with a few candles, but after a while I could see Thorin‘s bed and his sleeping form. His chest was falling and rising slowly – sleeping half naked as always, too hot-blooded for any night clothes – i used to lay beside him only to get some warmth during the first days of our journey. Maybe that was the reason we fell for each other. My feet always so cold... his arms warm, almost burning. 

I let go of bottle, and leant over him to place a kiss on his lips, i coudn’t resist and bite him a little. He stirred and looked at me in surprise. His brow furrowed.   
His hands went to my waist, touching there, pulling me closer as if to convince himself that i was real. „Am i dreaming?“ he whispered.  
„Absolutely, my love.“ I whispered back with a smile. „By the way, your guards are really useless these days, someone could just come in and slit your throat in your sleep, you know.“   
„No, you are not a dream. You are never sassy in my dreams.“ He throw his hands over me, and i let him to roll me under. I let out a small gasp, as his weithy form laid on me, pinning me down:" Actually, i'm quite sure you are not a dream. You are wearing too many clothes..."  
He started nibbling my neck immediately, and between hot open-mouthed kisses he asked: „What are we doing here, Eloreth? I thought you are too afraid of me…“   
„I’me not afraid of you a bit, Thorin. I was afraid of the consequences after the Wizard’s prophecy. I was afraid of my own weakness.“  
„Was?“ rocking his hips, teasing me.   
„Was. I’m not afraid anymore.“   
He sat on his heels, looking me down, breathing shallow, waiting. I missed his warmth at that moment. On the other hand i could admire his toned body in a full view. My hand wander to the delicate tattoo under his heart.  
„Why is that?“ he touched my face to make me look him in the eyes.   
„The bottle here – it is the key. It’s Thranduil‘s potion that – you know, we don’t have to worry about the prophecy, when you drink it. I had mine a while ago. We can't concieve a child. I don’t know how to say it, please say something.“   
„Are you here to make love with me?“ He asked.   
„Yes.“   
He hide face in his hands, shaking. It took me a while to realise that he was laughing.   
I hit him hard. „I can’t believe you are laughing!“  
„Is it that simple? Some elvish drench? Are you serious?“ he was laughing so hard, that i could feel my own lips pulling upward.   
But he stopped eventually, realising the question that i really didn’t want to answer: „Why… why would Thranduil give you such potion?“   
I sat on my heels too, caressing his face. „Don’t ask me that, please.“   
He frowned. „Why would he send this to me?“  
„He didn’t“   
He smirked: „That’s my girl… Do we have more? Will you go with me to Erebor as we are supposed to?“   
I touch his face. „No, Thorin. We don’t have more, and I will not. This is all we have now. One night.“   
His whole feature sadden. „It’s not enough…“ he said in low husky voice.   
I knew.   
„I know, Thorin. But this is it. I’m here right now and you can have me.“  
„I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go after…It hurt before. A lot. And i have to leave tomorrow.“   
He kicked the bottle angrily in process to get up of the bed. I catched it before it would break in pieces.   
„Thorin, please, don’t ask me too much, don’t think too much, I need you tonight.“ I whispered.   
„What? Why do you say it that way?“   
„Stop pacing, please and come here.“   
He did what i asked. „Tell me.“   
„I need this, i need you before you leave… i need you to be my…first one.“   
It took a while for him to process what i was about to say. Then he came to me slowly. „You have never bed anybody?“   
„Never.“   
„Oh.“  
„So.“ i shrugged, not able to meet his eyes.  
„I didn’t know…“  
„I didn’t tell you before. We were taking those things slowly, and it was good… it was enough. There was no rush, we were planning to spend our life together, so we thought there was a lot of time. And then the wizard…“  
I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. What a mistake!   
He said nothing, but took over the bottle from my fingers and drank it whole, not facing me and let the bottle drop on the floor with loud thud.  
„You must leave while i‘m asleep - until dawn. I wouldn’t be able to stand one look at you, if i have to leave you behind.“   
I got up of bed and hug him, burrying my face into his main. „I will, my love.“  
„It would break my heart.“  
„I know. Please, don’t be mad at me.“   
He turned and hugged me back. „I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at everybody but you. I hate wizard, i can’t stand Thranduil, and all those careless humans with their normal … you know… coupling. I hate everyone! Except you. And i can hate a lot, you know.“   
It made me smile a little. „I know. Thank you for trying to cheer me up.“   
He sighed, nuzzling my hair. „I think i need a kiss. And some really good care.“   
„Here you are.“   
I kissed him tenderly. Then i turned to bed fidling with gown lacing with my shaking fingers.   
„Let me,“ he whispered. There was something familiar in this act. Nothing felt strange. It reminded me the day when he helped me out of my armour and i helped him with his. We were sore, but it felt right, it was more like making love... 

But there was no time for such thoughts now and i shook it off. He let the gown pool at my ankles, and i laid down on the bed. Naked, waiting, wanting. He saw me like this before so i forced myself to be calm under his long scorching stare. It was like his eyes were burning me.   
„The things i could do to you… the things i always wanted do to you. “   
„Would you join me?“ i whispered back.   
„Oh, i will.“ He answered and in no time, he was… everywhere. All his weight. His hands roaming, squeezing, caressing. And it was overwhelming feeling as if his whole being possesed me, owned me. I gasped as he bury his face into my crotch almost immediately, nudging my thights open with his hands. Licking, lapping, biting there.   
„Thorin!“ I cried and arched from bed in surprise and pleasure as he was teasing my sex with no mercy.  
„What did you expect? Me – going slow?“   
I thought i would laugh, but the sounds i could hear slipping from my lips were far from it. Like he was torturing me. „Thorin!“   
„Yes, cry, my love.“ He muttered. „So everyone knows you are mine!“  
I found myself pulling his hair roughly to make him go off me, to steady myself, to have a break from his ministration, panting. But he didn’t. He just bite my hand painfuly to let him be. And i cried again as he suck my clit, flicking his tongue over the most senstitive spot. This was too much too soon. My fingers went to his shoulders, scratching there fiercefully, drawing blood from his cruel body. When he cried out in pain and bite my foldes, i came, shuddering, arching my back from the sheets, meeting his cruel mouth, crying his name in one huge aching orgasm.   
I was kicking, when it was too much, hitting him hard on jaw, and he let me go, laid beside me and hold me in his arms to calm me.   
„You!“ i was panting mess. His lips on mine again, swallen and wet, smell of my sex all over his beard. „Oh, you!“ i gasped.  
„I'm here,“ his voice was so low, so husky i felt it go all the way my spine.   
And i could hear the sound of opening belt, i could feel him shifting a little, but i didn’t care, as he was still kissing me slowly with closed eyes. And i let myself being taken and positioned under him, he hold my waist up for better access, his cock against my burning oversensitive entrance. Our eyes met for a moment, this is it. This is „us“.   
And he entered me with one solid thrust.   
It hurt. A lot. And he stopped immediately to kiss my forehead, to plant soft kisses on my eyes and nose and cheeks. So gently it was distracting. He was waiting till my eyes opened and i was able to kiss him back. That was the sign he needed. And he rocked his hips a little, testing me. Slow burn, dull pain started to be something different, like he cought my last orgasm and brought it back again. And he closed his eyes to focus, moaning aloud, cursing in Khuzdul.  
His fingers in my hair, pulling, holdin me in place. His thrusts deep and steady.   
His sweat, his hair on my face, his lips on mine, his body crushing me. He was everywhere. We were part of one being, like we were supposed to. His arms, his cock deep deep in me. I was crying his name, as he whispered: „You are mine. Now you are all mine...“ 

**

„What are you doing?“ i whispered as i felt him shift beside me.   
„Nothing.“   
„Thorin?“   
„A braid.“   
Oh. A braid.  
I knew what it meant. And i let him to plait his love into my hair. I would take it that way foreverer. My love, my Thorin. He marked me as his.   
He fasten the end with click of tiny silver bead and kissed me there. „I should have done this a long time ago.“ 

When he fell asleep, i carefully slipped from his arms and get dressed. I could feel my heart being shred into pieces, tears falling down on my arms, on my dress... I turned to see him for the last time. His face was calm - what a rare sight - nothing was bothering him at this moment. I desperately wanted him to stay like this forever. His arms still like he was touching my, holding me - before i slipped from his hug, like someone had stolen me from him and he didn't realised yet.   
"I love you, Thorin."   
And i left.


	7. Chapter 7

I went straight to Thranduil’s chamber. And i must look really terrible with my puffy eyes, ruffled hair and shaking hands, because guards looked at me and let me go without any resistance, without a word. I didn’t wanted to give it a thought.  
Thranduil was sitting at the table, writing, the room was dim and peaceful, like he was able to bring all of Mirkwood magic with him – everywhere he went. He looked up, taking in my appearance - empty bottle, my hurt expression, my tears. He went to me slowly as if he didn’t want me to flee. Inspecting me, smelling me, his eyes roaming over my whole body, my face and hair. Hair with single thin braid in it. Even i could smell Thorin on me.  
I needed him to be angry. He had every right for it. I needed him to punish me, to hit me, to shout at me – so i could feel the fear instead of desperation.  
But no. He wasn't the one to give it to me. He just took over the bottle from my fingers and placed it on table. Hovering over me, he said:  
„Wasn’t the wine too strong to your taste? Too harsh?“  
I gulped taking in his suggestion.  
„No, it was… exactly how i like it.“  
He nodded. „Good.“  
And he turned his back to me, going back to his work. I laid down on his bed and felt asleep crying. I slept through other day in his sheets, through Thorin‘s departure and through other night.  
I noticed Thranduil going to sleep beside me and waking up, and going to sleep again. His body solid and warm and real. He must took care of me, giving me water, and touching my face, but i didn’t remember much more. ** „You should wake up,“ he told me four or five times.  
„Let me sleep,“ i pushed him away of me with all of my strenght left. „Let me be.“  
Next day, he brought me a soup and fed me like a child.  
„Eat, or i will make the king’s daughters to feed you – you can show them how noble ladies cope with a broken heart.“  
I felt the urge to hit him. „Thranduil, just let me be…“ i said, but he didn’t.  
„I can’t, you are going to be sick if you won’t eat properly. You need to be strong.“  
„Why i need to be strong?“ I said and it sounded sassy even to my own ears.  
„Tomorrow is the day you lay with Bard.“  
I could feel the anger rising in me, scorching. „You selfish bastard!“ i shouted at him, and let my tongue use all the worst curses i could remember. He just stared at me with unimpressed expression on his always so handsome and guarded face. „You finished? I’m really glad you feel better. Because as i said before - you will lay with Bard tomorrow, it is all arranged, and as you can rememeber, you agreed, and there is no time to walk around the issue – because of your romantic affairs with one certain dwarf. I gave you a lot of time to recover, i was really patient with you. But we must leave as soon as possible.“  
I fell back at his bed. No more tears to shed. „Do you really let him to make love with me?“  
„Just this once.“ He sat beside me, hovering. „I need you to do it. For all of us. And i think that Bard will make sure you will enjoy it. I believe that human coupling may be a little bit more pleasant than dwarvish.“  
I hit his face hard. It hurt like a thousands of hell, but the satisfaction was worth it. He cried out and hold my wrists above my head, face to face he was gritting his teeth in anger. „Behave!“  
„Or what?“  
„Or. I will. Punish. You.“  
I snorted: „How? Like even more? Come on, Thranduil. There isn’t so much more of punishment i’m afraid of.“  
He leant even closer, brushing his lips over my ear, whispering: „As much as i like the way you fight against me – i even may enjoy punishing you, i must insist -i need you to behave, to do what i tell you. Other things can wait. I can wait.“  
  
„Let me go.“  
„Oh, I will, my dear. But listen to me very carefully now. Sleep some more if you need to, but tomorrow you are going to be ready to lay with Bard the King. There is no way out.“  
I closed my eyes and forced myself to lay still so he would eventually get bored of me. I can cry later. I surely will.  
  
I remembered Bard's face. His kind eyes and warm smile. Strands of silver hair in his long dark mane. His calloused hands holding mine when we were dancing. When he was holding me close in the garden. As he said before: this could be a good thing after all.  
  
Thranduil let me be, i could hear him leaving the room, so i get dressed, and went out a few moments later. I was surpriced that almost nothing had changed - after Thorin's departure. The world was almost the same. And it hurt a bit.  
  
I found Bard in a throne hall - discussing with tall and fair merchants of the north standing in front of the throne with a haughty manners. I was hiding silently behind one of the pillars, just watching him from distance. How i could get used to the feeling i will lay with him? He was handsome, he was kind and all... but he was so new to me. He simply wasn't Thorin. I didn't know his body or his eyes when he was said or angry or aroused. Maybe i should talk to Thranduil again, that this was not a possibility. We should wait.  
Than Bard spotted me. He blinked, still nodding to the merchant's speech, but his eyes were upon me. And when he tilted his head to one shoulder in curiosity, the smallest of shivers ran down my spine.  
I was about to leave the hall, when i heard him rushing after me, taking my hand and leading me to one of the chambers nearby.  
"You shouldn't do this!" I frowned. "The merchants...!"  
"What about them? They can wait. But I'm afraid they can't have my attention today. I can't stop thinking about you... And the moment i saw you in the hall, i had to..."  
"What?"  
"I had to go after you to kiss you. Properly. And kiss your cheeks, and that cute place just under your jaw... And maybe - if i'm lucky, i could hear that sweet sound you make when i draw you closer. And i make sure, you will looking forward to..."  
"Do you know that you make things a whole lot easier?" I let out a gasp as his lips were caressing my neck.  
"I hope so," he nodded. But his expression became deadly serious in a second. "I'm afraid of this too... you know. This is a huge matter for me. As i'm honoured to be the one chosen, I'm also scared to death."  
His face was sincere, and i felt the urge to hug him. "I can't thank Thranduil enough that he had chosen you."  
  
**  
„Your bath is ready, your majesty,“ said elfmaid with a shy bow, her eyes didn’t show any idea or judging but i was glad that Thranduil dissmised her. I went to the distant part of his chamber, where – hidden behind the long white courtains - was his luxury bath. I slipped off my dress, and step into hot water. There must have been some calming essense in it, because i felt better instantly. My body and mind floating above any painfull thoughts.  
I could hear them talking in silent whisper, i could see them when courtains were moving in a breeze. Black and white king.  
Eventually i got up from bath, drying myself in front of the great mirror. I haven’t seen my naked body for a long time. I liked it. I liked it even more when there were evidence of Thorin’s passion but it disappeared by the time and left my body without any sign of our lovemaking. I missed it so much. My body blank.  
I wrapped myself in nothing but a sheet.  
Curtain moved and i could see Bard stepping behind me. I smiled at his mirror picture and he smiled back.  
„You really are beautiful. I thougt – when dwarves talked about you – that they were overstating your beauty for Thorin’s good, you know dwarves. But they didn’t. People were talking about noble lady that had stolen Elvenking’s heart AND Thorin’s heart, i was really curious about you, i must admit. I thought i was prepared for everything, but still – you took my breath away.“  
I fleshed a small smile at him. And he stepped closer. Not touching me – yet. But his lips hovering over my naked shoulder. Smelling me, humming. The hottest sound i have ever heard.  
I turned around, the mirroring picture wasn’t enough. Were his hands shaking when he drawn me closer? We shared a kiss before, we did, but it wasn’t nothing compared with this gentle yet very sensual nibbling of his soft lips.  
I could feel my knees going weak, when he kissed my jaw, tilting my head for better access to my neck, kissing my pulse lovingly. I moaned. The sound terribly aloud in a room. I opened my eyes only to see flash of Thranduil sitting in the room, watching us through moving courtains. So, this is it. Is this what he had planned? Why is he so sad?  



	8. Chapter 8

Bard lifted me up without any efford and carried me to the bed where he laid me gently. That’s when Thranduil silently stood up, preparing himself to leave. I could feel my heart ache. But Bard’s simple and pleading: “Stay“ towards Thranduil changed everything. Thranduil hesitated for a while meeting my eyes: „Do you want me to stay?“  
„I want you to be with us, yes.“ I nodded.  
„Well then...“  
I could hear that he sat on his chair in shadows again, pouring some wine, waiting. 

I focused on the man beside me. Bard's face was kind as always, his eyes big and clever, bright and loving. And the way he was smiling was intoxicating... I let my fingers wander in his long dark maine. He was lying beside me without a move for a while. And it was good, it was enough. He let me get used to his proximity, whispering: "How lucky am I?" into my ear.  
Obviously he was waiting for me to make a move, giving me the most precious gift of confidence. But I couldn’t stand it anymore, i pulled him closer with my hand in his hair. „Kiss me, Bard,“ i whispered. „As your wish, my lady.“ He huffed a small laugh and there was no more hesitation in his moves. He kissed me deeply with passion, parting my lips skillfully, hungrily. Hovering over me, he let his hand wander under the hem of the sheet. With every touch, every move, he aroused a deep lust in me. I felt my face burning – not just from his stumble, no. His eyes on me were as hot as fire. The way he moved, the way he lead me… His tight between my legs nudging me open for him, brushing my aching core. In no time I was laying under him all naked, his eyes drinking the sight hungrilly.

I looked up to see Thranduil as i could hear silent gasp from his direction, he bow his head down instantly – unable to hold my gaze, unable to see me naked. „Thranduil...“ I whispered as he was standing, turning to leave…  
Bard looked over his shoulder:“Thranduil, stop!“ Like they were talking without words. He stand up and went to Thranduil, touching his shoulder, taking his hand… something strange happend just in front of my eyes as Elvenking allowed himself being led by Bard. And i hugged him tight in the moment he reached me. That was all i could do – to hide my shyness in his arms. But his hands were just shaking on my sides. „Thranduil…“ i whispered. „Be with me, please.“  
Bard was petting his head gently from behind. „Hold her, you fool, she wants you.“  
And Thranduil finally did. He hugged me back, leaving me breathless, his fingers leaving bruises on my skin. „Eloreth…“ his voice husky and incredibly low.  
"Thranduil, you can have me too." I whispered. "You know that."  
His eyes weren't blue and grey anymore, they were all black with lust.  
"How could you even think of going away!“ i whispered. „From this. From me?“  
„Because I can’t have you like this.“ he said with broken voice."I can't give you that - now." But his body was telling me very different story - with every move of his hips, every brush of his lips on my neck.  
„Just stay with me…“ I whispered back. And he nodded. I could see his own struggle when he pulled away from me, hugging Bard in process, whispering something into his ear.  
All i could hear was his: „Bard, that’s not why you are here,“ pushing him away a little when Bard was about to hug him back.  
Bard’s broad smile… when he watched me from hooded eyes. I was a mess… panting, my legs parted where Thranduil laid a moment before. „You look like you need some care, my little one. “He smirked at me.  
He laid down on me gently, kissing my nipples, sucking, biting a little. My moans were desperate, i pull his hair to hurt him back. So he moved lower, caressing my tights with both hands, pulling my knees wider. And then he buried his mouth into my folds, humming, licking, nibbling my sex, and i cried out loud: "Stop it!" "Why should i?" he was teasing me. "Cause i need you there?" And before i could react, Bard was holding my hips and move me under him, pulling shirt over his head, unlacing his trousers. He entered me with one deep thrust and i cried out. „Bard!“ i could hear my own voice as he started pounding into me, my walls clenching, my back arching from the bed to meet his thrusts.  
I held him as close as i was able. Like my life would depend on him. Our eyes met, telling each other about our devotion, about primal need we fell into and about the moment we are one. But i could feel other arms grasping me, pulling me closer to other warm chest... Thranduil, kissing me from behind, holding me close. And Bard's thrusts... our moaning, gasps, three voices, three lovers on the edge. And it took just a few moments before i cried out and came hard in their arms not even realising that Bard came too, spilling his seed deep inside of me.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Their bodies all over mine, Bard’s and Thranduil's arms, hair, their limbs. Their breath so calm and warm...  
„Thranduil?“ I noticed he was awake the moment he shifted beside me.  
„Do you hate me?“ he asked silently. And his always-so-cold stare gets somehow tender.  
„I do not hate you.“ I sighed. „I just… I was just thinking what it would be like if you woudn’t tell me about the prophecy. Well, i can imagine that i would fell for Bard eventually. But how would you convince me to go back with you - in love and pregnant?“  
„I would be ruined if you woudn’t.“  
I laid my head on his shoulder and he let out a sigh.  
„Is it too intimate now?“ I smiled.  
„No. It’s… nice.“ He hold me closer, nuzzling my hair. „When all of this is over - i would ask Mithrandir for another prophecy… Maybe we will be together like this eventually. Like you and Bard tonight. Like lovers.“  
„Don’t you dare! It’s not Mithrandir’s call to show us our way. It’s us who should make it work, who should try. Promise me: no more prophecies. “  
He was silent for a while.  
„How could he leave you?“ He whispered. „There is no way i could do this to you.“  
It hurt and calmed me all in one.  
„You know he had no other option.“  
He hesitated for a while, his inner struggle written all over his handsome face… but eventually he leant forward and kiss me tenderly. His lips soft on mine as we shared our breath.  
When we parted, i smiled at him. „That was a good start. Very good i must admit.“  
He leant to kiss my naked shoulder, trailing small kisses lower to my collar bone. It was breathtaking – how gentle this fierce and cold elvenking could be.  
„Have you think of a name?“ i let my fingers wander in his hair, playing with long silver strands.  
„Yes,“ he admitted.  
„Would you tell me now?“  
„No.“  
I hit his shoulder hard. And he just laughed but stopped when he saw my face.  
„Am I pregnant already?“ I asked.  
„Yes, you are.“ He nodded and he let his warm calming hand caress my belly. „You are.“  
I turned to Bard. He was fast asleep not caring about a world around and I had to smile.  
„I wonder if the boy will be like him. He really is handsome, kind, brave… right?“  
„Yes, he is. I just hope he will sleep as deeply as his father.“  
I chuckled. „That would be great. Thranduil…? Are we still leaving tomorrow?“  
„Yes.“  
"Well then. Good night. It's a great journey beneath us."  
"Good night, my love. Sleep well." 


End file.
